Talk:Marisol Lewis/@comment-4733348-20120301050330/@comment-4441793-20120301135227
In my opinion, this is my little analysis of the queen bees and WANNABE queen bees of Degrassi. PAIGE: Even after she went from being a pure evil bitch to a likable individual with a good heart, she was still CONSISTENT with her HBIC attitude. From the very beginning, Paige actually had friends, guys lusted for her, she was a master manipulator and very few defied her(even when Manny TRIED, Paige still prevailed at the end of season 4). Hazel put her in her place ONCE but Paige was on crutches when that happened LOL. Everyone knows how tough and badass Spinner is but metaphorically speaking, Paige brought Spinner TO HIS KNEES with little effort. She said it best herself in that mini "It takes years of degrading people to call yourself a queen bee". She made Holly J look like shit until she brought up her relation to Heather Sinclair. So, I'm sorry but PAIGE is the only TRUE queen bee of Degrassi. HOLLY J: Most people will disagree with me but it's my opinion. As much as I LOVE Holly J now, she was nothing but a HUGE JOKE in season 7 and (part of)season 8. First of all, nobody liked her ass except for Anya(who lacked backbone and allowed herself to be treated like crap by Holly J). Anya was the only person Holly J could manipulate and take advantage of. In fact, Holly J was never even popular UNTIL she developed a better attitude. Prior to that, people merely TOLERATED her at best. Season 7 Holly J was delusional if she really thought she was popular LOL. None of the guys wanted to date her except for Blue(who was irrelevant and had nothing else better to do, plot-wise). Back in the day, Holly J wasn't QUEEN BITCH, she was just A BITCH. Finally, Holly J humbled down a bit and made more friends. For a while, Holly J kept her boyfriends begging for it but guess what? Blue and Declan both eventually attempted to control her. She couldn't control them back, so she just dumped them. Paige would have whipped(not literally) their asses back into shape with the QUICKNESS. When Holly J became nice, she became TOO nice. She straight up lost at least 95% of her feisty edge. Again, I love Holly J but she was never a queen bee. MARISOL: Whether anyone wants to accept it or not, Marisol HAS IT. She's only ditzy around boys(I'll get to that in a second) but she's very sharp and cunning. Like Paige, Marisol actually IS popular(maybe not with the fans but at Degrassi, she is). Marisol is also good at manipulating people. With all that being said, Marisol is still NOT a queen bee. She has POTENTIAL whether anyone puts their biases aside and accepts it or not. But you know what REALLY fucks Marisol up? She's too EASY. She's ditzy around boys and she doesn't make them work hard for it. In fact, she CHASES guys and so far(onscreen at least), KC was the only one who was interested.....and possibly Owen. A real queen bee NEVER chases guys and a real queen bee NEVER pretends to like everything a guy likes just to impress him. Paige and Holly J actually had minds of their own at least. Marisol so does too, just not around guys. Boys are Marisol's weakness. So, she's not a queen bee. BIANCA: This is simple. She's tough, she's not the one to fuck with and she's street-smart. But she's not popular.....with the fans, yes; with the Degrassi students, no. That being said, she's just BAD-ASS. IMO, there's a difference between a "bad girl" and a "queen bee". So, my opinion remains that Paige is the ONLY true queen bee.